The invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to receptacle contacts in a connector assembly.
Connector assemblies include connectors having contacts that mate with one another to electrically couple the connectors. The size and geometry of the contacts in different connector assemblies may vary based on a variety of factors, including the desired electrical impedance characteristic of the connectors, the data rate of signals communicated using the connectors, and the like. The electrical impedance characteristic of the contacts in a connector assembly may need to be adjusted to more closely match the electrical impedance characteristic of the system in which the connector assembly is used. For example, in connector assemblies that communicate data at a relatively high data rate, the electrical impedance characteristic of the contacts may need to be adjusted to more closely match the electrical impedance characteristic of the printed circuit boards to which the connector assemblies are mounted.
One known manner in which the electrical impedance characteristic of the contacts is increased to a predetermined or desired target value is to reduce the amount of conductive material in the contacts. For example, the size and geometry of the contacts may be reduced in order to eliminate or decrease the amount of low electrical impedance areas or volumes in the contacts. Decreasing the amount of conductive material in the contacts by reducing the size and geometry of the contacts, however, comes at a cost. In order to reduce the size and geometry of the contacts, some mechanical features or elements of the contacts may need to be removed or eliminated from the contact. For example, some receptacle contacts have extensions, protrusions or other features that engage the housing of the connector in which the receptacle contacts are located. The features engage the housing in order to properly locate or align the receptacle contacts. The features may engage the housing to ensure that the receptacle contacts are properly positioned to receive mating contacts in order to electrically couple the contacts with one another. Reducing the size or geometry of the contacts may require the elimination of the features that engage the housing. Additionally, reducing the size of the receptacle contacts can reduce the areas of the receptacle contacts that mate with or engage the contacts in a mating connector. Reducing the mating areas of the receptacle contacts may result in inadequate engagement or electrical contact between the mating contacts and the receptacle contacts.
Therefore, in some known connector assemblies, the contacts are shaped to either increase the electrical impedance characteristic of the contacts or to ensure that the contacts engage the connector housing. A need exists to meet both of these demands in connector assemblies, and in connector assemblies designed for high data rates of signal communication.